Nightly Studying
by Rin456
Summary: Mihashi and Tajima get scolded for there bad grades and are told to study with Abe and Hanani..at Tajima's empty house? AbeHima TajiHana and maybe AbeTaji.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic . Please review and enjoy! I do accept anonymous reviews and PM's!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ookiku Furikabutte...if I did, it would be so different :D**

* * *

"So, have you done it with Mihashi yet?" asked the bald guy next to Abe.

Abe started to choke on the rice he was eating. "W-what kind of question is that!?" He roared turning to face Hanai, his face flushed.

The captain just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know why you are trying to hide it, everyone knows you two are dating. So why do you look that surprised?" asked Hanai as he broke his chopsticks apart.

Abe stared at Hanai for a moment, trying to figure out what he just heard. "What do you mean we are dating!?" he said, trying to keep his voice level, but failed.

"You aren't!? Well, you guys sure do act like it." he muttered, sounding disappointed.

* * *

"Mihashi!" yelled the over excited shortie.

"W-w-what Tajima-kun?" Mihashi stuttered at he turned around in his chair to face the boy running up to him.

"I need your help with something, but its a private matter! If you know what I mean" he winked "But seriously," Tajima sat down in the chair beside Mihashi "Do you think Hanai will let me fuck him?"

"W-w-what d-do you m-mean by t-that?" the ace pitcher started to flush read.

"Fuck him, as in let me have sex with him." the raven haired boy stated bluntly. "You and Abe do it, so do you think he will let me do it!?"

"A-abe-kun a-and me!?" Mihashi started to sway and eventually fell, hitting his head on the desk.

* * *

"OK! Practice is over for the day! Everyone gather around!" Couch Momoe shouted.

The team ran and surrounded the big breasted couch. "You guys, exams are coming up soon, and there are some of you that will not be on the team if you do FAIL them!" Momoe swiped her eyes over the crowd and found her two targets "Mihashi! Tajima! You two need the most help. Abe and Hanani will be glade to help you." as she said that her eyes went over to where Abe and Hanani, and she smiled _happily _at them. They both shuddered.

"But couch I have a d-" Hanai started but Tajima covered his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Thanks Couch Mo!" shouted the shortie as the team began to disperse.

The captain pulled away from the energetic shortie. "Tajima! What the hell? Now I have to cancel my date! Well," he sighed "who's house are we going to anyway? Definitely not mine, my sisters will be there. Who about your place Abe?"

"Ye-" Abe started but was interrupted by Tajima.

"We can use my place! No one is suppose to be there because there's this lame family thing!" said the shortie waving his hand in the air. _This way I can get Hanani alone..._

* * *

On the walk to Tajima's -

Mihashi and Abe stayed towards the back. "What is Tajima up to? Do you know-" Abe was whispering to Mihashi but saw Mihashi with a nervous smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" about almost yelled, but forced his voice to stay level.

Mihashi turned his head down and stared at his feet, his nervous smile vanishing.

Abe couldn't help but blushed a little at his little act of innocence. "Look, I didn't mean to yell." _Did I even yell?_ He put one arm around Mihashi, thinking that would calm him down a little.

Mihashi seemed to relax a little in this position, and Abe saw that his face was turning a deeper shade of red again. _Was he enjoying be wrapped by my arm? _Abe turned his action forward and saw the two boys looking at them. Tajima had a giant, toothy grin on his face while Hanani stared in surprise.

Abe quickly took his arm away from Mihashi, and instantly regretted it when he saw Mihashi look up at him with sadness in his. He heard Tajima try to hide a laugh and Hanani scolded him saying 'Shut up! Don't laugh!'

He turned his attention back to his pitcher. "Mi-mihashi, did something happen? You look like your about to burst into tears." It was a dumb question to ask, he all ready knew why Mihashi looked sad.

Before Mihashi could respond to Abe's question, Tajima had yelled "We are here! Welcome to my house!" he said gesturing with a giant wave of his arms.

* * *

On the walk to Tajima's -

Tajima purposely bumped in Hanani just to feel him, and make sure this was really happening.

"Hey!" the bald captain turned to the clean up hitter "Quit that! That gets annoying you know."

"Aw, your no fun Azu~~~sa" said Tajima as he yawned and crossed his fingers behind his head. He looked at Hanani out of the corner of his eyes, the taller boy had his head turned the other direction, admiring the scenery. _Why does he have to look that way!? Look Hanani! I'm right here!_ Is what Tajima wanted to say but suppressed it.

There was commotion as they walked, they had forgotten that Abe and Mihashi were behind them. They both wiped there heads backwards to look at the pitcher and catcher.

Mihashi was looking down at his feet and Abe's face was turning read while looking at Mihashi. Abe looked stunned for a moment then put his arm around Mihashi. That lasted a few more steps in tell Abe looked up and saw the captain and clean up hitter looking him with grins plastered to their faces. He quickly removed his arm and Mihashi made a whimper like sound and looked up at the taller of the two.

Tajima started to laugh. "They...they are just...so...cute!" he said between bursts of air.

Hanani smacked his head. "Don't laugh! They are just embarrassed to show there relationship in public." he said bluntly.

Tajima looked up at taller boy. "And you don't want to show your relationship off!?" he said while taking a small step closer to Hanani.

Hanani didn't notice he had moved closer. "Of coarse I would show off my relationship, I wouldn't want to keep it a secret forever."

Tajima leaned over and grabbed the taller boys arm and pressed it against his body. "Then lets show it off!" he stood on tiptoes looking into the taller boys eyes.

"Tajima, wh-" Hanani began but stopped. They had reached Tajima's house.

Tajima detached himself from Hanani "We are here! Welcome to my house!" he said gesturing with a giant wave of his arms.

* * *

**A/N: That wasn't bad! Was it? Please tell me what you thought! I will be making another chapter soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! ~ Rin**


	2. Chapter 2, Part 1 - TajiHana

**A/N: Finally the next chapter! Wrote this during school and at home, and it took a long time...plus I also saw that I spelled Hanai wrong last chapter..sorry about that!**

**Plus there's a special guest in it :D Can you guess who? You will find out at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 2, Part 1 - TajiHana

Tajima pushed opened the door to his house and ran in. His shoes popping off his feet, laying scattered on the floor.

Hanai stood in the door frame of the house and sighed. "Pardon the intrusion" he mumbled. He steeped in through the threshold and took his shoes off and moved Tajima's shoes over near his.

He took a step forward, his foot lightly touching the glossy dark wooden floor. _Tajima always says that his house is to noisy to study in and that his parents won't let him practice baseball outside because it would disturb the neighbors. _Hanai turned his head up and looked the high ceiling, with only one dim light. _Yet, his house is so peaceful and quiet today. The complete opposite of the our little ball of energy._ Hanai blushed at that. Thinking he said it out loud, he quickly jerked his head back down and saw Tajima looking at him through one of the open arch ways. His expression was a cross between excitement and curiosity.

He began to bounce of the balls of his feet and waved dramatically for the taller teen to follow him. "Come on Hanai! Hurry up!" shouted Tajima.

Hanai walked into the next room, if you could call it that. The room was small and only had a staircase leading up to the next story.

They walked up the soundless steps and crossed the vertical hallway that ended with a floor to ceiling clear window, with a small plant sitting in the corner of it. They then turned into a door way near the end of the hall. It must of been Tajima's room.

The room in question was a mess. There was a single futon laying in the middle of it, not made. With magazines of women and baseball players on them. Baseball equipment sat in the far corner, and clothes covered the rest of the floor.

"Hey! Where are you guys?" shouted Abe from downstairs.

"Upstairs, second door on the right!" Hanai shouted back. "Tajima" he sighed "Your rooms a mess you know that right?" He looked over the shorter teen and saw him bending over to pick stuff up. A toothy smile plastered on him face.

* * *

Two hours had gone and night had all ready fallen. The four boys had all agreed they would spend the night at Tajima's and study throughout it.

Mihashi had his head laying on the table, staring the paper infront on him as Abe pointed out all his mistakes.

Hanai stood up. "I'm going to get us some drinks, will be right back." he started to move towards the door and Tajima stood up suddenly.

"I will come with you!"

They both made there way to the kitchen, which was across from the stairwell. The kitchen was floored with dull white and light tanned stone, a complete different color contrast from the entry way. Counters lined one side of the room, made of light colored wood and topped with a light honey colored granite.

Hanai opened the fridge near the back of the room and pulled out three cokes. "What do you want to drink?" he said facing Tajima.

Tajima tried to avoid eye contact. "A-anything is fine!" he responded, stuttering a little. _Stay calm! Its not the first time being alone with Hanai before, well not in my house!_ Tajima moved forward and stood next to Hanai as he reached into the fridge. Tajima's hand almost landed on his shoulder, but the door bell rang.

_Who is at this time!? I was about to make my move!_ he shouted internally. "I will be right back." He made his way out of the room and towards the front door.

When he opened it, Hamada stood there. Holding an open pizza box in one hand and a half eaten piece in the other. He seemed surprise to see a mad looking Tajima open the door. "Good evening Tajima! Did you order pizza?"

"Shut up, you ruined something important!" he slammed the door. A second later there was a loud puff. He hastily reopened the door and saw the remaining trails of white fog. _What the..._ Before he could complete his thought, Hanai called his name from the kitchen.

"Tajima! Come here!"

Tajima slowly made his way back to the kitchen, his mind wondering away from Hamada. He reentered the kitchen and saw Hanai leaning against the counter with three drinks next to him. "Sorry, looks like you only had three. You don't mind sharing do you?" Hanai did a quick double take of Tajima's face. He seemed a little shock. "Tajima, are you ok? You look like your mad."

Tajima sighed, trying to regain his complexion, said. "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't mind sharing...wait, with who?" He added hastily. _Please be Hanai!_

Hanai looked puzzled, but answered anyway. "With either Abe or Mihas-" he was cut off by Tajima.

"Why not you!?" Tajima muttered loudly facing the floor, his emotion showing on his face.

Hanai turned and faced him. "Tajima, what did you say? And you don't look fine to me, are you sure your all right?" He took a step towards Tajima.

Tajima lowered his face back to the floor. "It was nothing, yeah I'm fine." He felt Hanai's hand land on his shoulder, then other hand under his head pushing it up to face him.

Hanai didn't look like he accepted the shorter ones answer. "Face me when you are talking Tajima, I cant hear you when you mumble and face the ground like that."

Tajima's heart began beating faster, with just inches away from Hanai's face, he couldn't hold back anymore. "Hanai!" he shouted.

_Wait! What am I going to say!?_

Hanai almost jumped back seeing Tajima yell like that. "W-what is it Tajima?" he said trying to cover his shocked expression with a small smile.

"H-hanai! I-I-" Tajima felt a sob force its way up.

_No! No! Stop! Don't say anymore! I don't want to see his reaction!_

"Tajima?"

Tajima tried to keep his face turned towards the ground, Hanai's hand still attached it.

Tajima began to shake, using all his willpower to resist Hanai's hand forcing his head back up.

"Tajima, are you having girl troubles or something like that? You always said that you know how to deal with them...or wait, did you find someone you really like!?"

He felt Hanai's hand leave his head. His eyes stung holding back tears. Tajima had sucked in his lower lip, biting down on it to not snap at Hanai for what he was saying.

"Come on Tajima! You can tell me anything! Don't worry little buddy, I wont tell anyone!" Tajima said squatting down to Tajima's level.

_He is treating me like a little kid! Why does he have to be so insensitive to my feelings!?_

"Come on Tajima, tell me! I wont to know what type of girl you like, what class is she in?" Hanai said persistently.

_You want to know..but how will you react.._

"She is taller then me. Nice, helps me with my studies, friendly and...bald..." Tajima said, lowering his voice as he said the last word.

_Why did I say that!? Maybe he wont notice it...or will he!?_

Hanai mumbled something. "I don't remember seeing a girl bla-"

"Its you!" Tajima said loudly. He looked up and locked eyes with the taller teen. "Its you! Hanai, I like you! Ever sense we meet, I always ha-" he cut off seeing the look in Hanai's eyes. Sadness and shock.

Hanai released his grip on Tajima, and stood up. "Tajima, I'm so-" he could never finish his sentence.

Tajima had looked at him, tears streaming out of him eyes. _You knew this was going to happen so why did I say it!?_ He quickly turned and dashed out of the room. Leaving a stunned Hanai in the kitchen, his mouth hanging open.

* * *

Tajima ran up the stairs and entered his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Mihashi, I- Tajima?" Abe was sitting cross legged on the middle of the futon.

Tajima walked quickly over to Abe and pushed him down on the futon and portioned himself over the catcher. Their heads parallel to each other, and Tajima's tears still streaming down his face landing on Abe's surprised face.

* * *

**A/N: I feel that it is a bit choppy, then again that's me lol.**

**You've guessed it! Well, hopefully! It was Hamada. Should be starting a fanfic with Hamada x Izumi - is it me, or are those two overlooked!?  
**

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter 2, Part 1 - TajiHana! Part 2 - AbeMiha will be in the works now! ~Rin  
**


	3. Chapter 2, Part 2 - AbeMiha

**A/N: Here is the second part :D**

**By the way..can anyone tell me if the 90days on the first chapter runs out, will it delete that chapter? Like, you won't be able to read it again? Internet is no help with that question -_-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tajima ran up the stairs and entered his room, slamming the door shut behind him._

_"Mihashi, I- Tajima?" Abe was sitting cross legged on the middle of the futon._

_Tajima walked quickly over to Abe and pushed him down on the futon and positioned himself over the catcher. Their heads parallel to each other, and Tajima's tears still streaming down his face landing on Abe's surprised face._

* * *

"We are here! Welcome to my house!" Abe saw Tajima shout with a dramatic wave of his arms. Tajima then bounded in the house and Hanai sighed after him.

The catchers grey eyes took in the house, in tell he heard mumbling next to him.

He looked over to his left and saw Mihashi facing the ground. "I...s..orry..." he was saying quietly.

"Mihashi" Abe said loudly.

Mihashi jumped and ran to the door, squatting down in the corner of the entrance way. Tears forming in his eyes.

_Tch, I wasn't yelling, I was just saying your name..._ Abe walked into the entrance and his pitcher, shrinking in the corner.

"Come on Mihashi" the catcher said, putting his hand on his pitchers head, his fingers running through the soft light-brown hair. "Lets go find Hanai and Tajima and get this studying over with." _This doesn't sound like me, have I gone soft?_

Mihashi nodded slowly, and looked up Abe who was looking behind him but still running his fingers through Mihashi's hair. Mihashi smiled, a small, unnoticed one.

"Hey, where are you guys!?" shouted Abe, Mihashi jumped a little.

"Upstairs, second door on your right!" Hanai shouted back down.

* * *

Two hours had past and night had all ready fallen. The four boys had all agreed they would spend the night at Tajima's and study through out it.

Abe watched as Mihashi finished filling in the English sentence on the paper. His eyes drifted to Tajima, who kept stealing glances at Hanai laying on his back with a book above his face.

Mihashi timidly passed his paper to Abe, who graciously took it. But, before he could correct Mihashi on his first sentence, Hanai stood up and announced "I'm going to be getting us some drinks, will be right back." and started towards the door.

Tajima then stood up "I will come with you!" Abe and Mihashi nodded and they left the room.

Mihashi stretched out on the ground and yawned. "If your tired, take a nap" Abe said going over Mihashi's answers in pen.

Mihashi nodded vigorously and rolled over on to his side, letting his back face Abe.

Abe looked over at Mihashi, he seemed cute laying there, his eyes closed, his whole body exposed. _What am I thinking! This is MIHASHI, he's not a girl!_ But Abe couldn't advert his eyes from Mihashi's sleeping face.

He moved his head a little and his light brown hair feel on to his face. An image flashed through Abe's mind of Mihashi being forcefully pushed down on to a bed and being stripped of clothes, yelling _Stop, stop Abe-kun! _Abe immediately replaced that thought with baseball, not wanting to finish it. Before he could refocus his attention on baseball, another image came. This time, it was Mihashi, dressed only with a towel around his waist with bunny ears and a cotton ball tail that matched his hair color. He looked innocent standing there, his face turning red as he opened his mouth and muttered Abe's name _'T-Takaya'_.

Abe couldn't believe what he was thinking. Before he could shake his head to rid himself of the image, he found him self centimeters from Mihashi's lips. He couldn't stop himself, he lightly pressed his lips against the sleeping pitchers. He found the lips soft and sweet. Abe, forgetting Mihashi was asleep and wanting more, pushed the pitcher over onto his back and smashed his lips into his. Abe couldn't register what he was doing, he had grabbed both of Mihashi's wrists with one of his hands while the other one explored under his loose shirt. He felt Mihashi jerk under him and jumped off of him and sat down a few feet away from the now awake pitcher.

Abe glanced up and saw Mihashi looking him, his face bright red, his eyes filled with confusion. Abe started thinking over everything that just happened. _What was that? Does he hate me now? Did he enjoy it? Does he want me to cont-_ he stopped himself before completing that last thought, of coarse Mihashi wouldn't want him to finish what he had just started, he probably hates me now, it was probably his first kiss too, first time ever in that situation, and I ruined it for him.

_The best thing to do right now would be to apologize right?_ Abe looked up and saw Mihashi standing, twirling his thumbs, not looking him. Abe felt guilty for what he had just done. "M-Mihashi, I'm s-so-" he started, but was interrupted.

"B-bath-bathroom!" Mihashi said muttering it loudly and began walking quickly to the door.

_Of coarse, he hates me now and doesn't want to talk to me now. Figures._ Abe crawled over to the futon and sat down in the middle of it. He sighed. _I will just tell him that I wasn't aware of what I was doing and I'm sorry for it and that he just forget about it._

* * *

Abe sat there, and thought over everything that just happened.

_I just kissed Mihashi, and attacked him! What was I thinking? Nothing..I was thinking nothing at that time besides how cute Mihashi looked and what he would look like in a bunny costume. Shit! But I'm straight not gay! I never thought of Mihashi as a romantic interest tell now. Wait? Do I think of him that way NOW? I mean, its Mihashi! He has to a have girl he likes, but he never talked about one. And he looked more relaxed when he was around me more then anyone else on the team, then again he was afraid of me. _

Abe sighed, for the millionth time that day.

He heard the doorbell ring, he went over to Tajima's window and looked out it. Standing down there was the yellow haired cheer leader, Hamada. He had pizza in one hand and was eating it tell the door opened. Abe couldn't see who it was but he could here someone yell 'Shut up you ruined something important!' then the door slammed. Abe about turned around when he saw Hamada, vanish? There was a puff of white smoke and he was gone.

Abe returned to the futon and pretended he saw nothing. He was about to look over at Mihashi's homework again when he heard people talking loudly downstairs. He thought it was Tajima and Hanai fighting over what to drink when he heard someone yell '..like you!' Abe tried to ignore it, but he heard loud thumps as someone was either walking really fast or running his direction.

He quickly repositioned himself on the futon and thinking it was Mihashi, quickly started to gather his thoughts about what he was going to say.

_I will just say I'm sorry and that he should forget about it..maybe that will work.._

The door burst open and quickly slammed shut.

"Mihashi, I - Tajima?" Abe said. He looked at Tajima, he was noticeably shaking.

Abe opened his mouth to ask the clean up hitter what was wrong, but was harshly pushed down on to his back. Tajima lingered above him, tears streaming out of his eyes and landing on Abe's shocked faced.

Tajima leaned his face closer to Abe's, their lips going from inches to nanometers apart.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like I rushed it it a bit at the begging. Eh, it sounded good :)**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it! Chapter 3 might not come out for a while, because I'm going to be stuck doing a lot a work for school.  
**

**If that does happen, I will make sure to make it long for you readers :D  
**


	4. Chapter 3 - Hanai

**Hey, it's been forever!**

**School finally ended here...so I can get back to writing XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ookiku Furikabutte**

* * *

_"It's you!" Tajima said loudly. He looked up and locked eyes with the taller teen. "It's you! Hanai, I like you! Ever sense we meet, I always ha-" he was cut off by seeing the look in Hanai's eyes. Sadness and shock._

_Hanai released his grip on Tajima, and stood up. "Tajima, I'm so-" he could never finish this sentence._

_Tajima had looked at him, tears streaming out of his_ _eyes 'You knew this was going to happen so why did I say it!?' he quickly turned and dashed out of the room. Leaving a stunned Hanai in the kitchen, his mouth hanging open._

* * *

"Tajima, I'm so-" '_sorry'_ Hanai began but Tajima ran out of the kitchen, leaving him there with his mouth hanging open.

_Tajima had just confessed to me, _Hanai thought.

He walked over and set the drinks on the counter. He thought back to after practice and about the lie he made up, that he had a 'date'.

It was a spur of the moment thing that he made up so he wouldn't get stuck alone with Tajima. He didn't want to deal with him because he knew that Tajima has been acting differently around him recently. But, Tajima had reacted quickly and covered his mouth before he had a chance to finish. Or when they were walking to the house and Tajima kept bumping into him, he thought he was trying to be annoying or he was just doing it on purpose. And now he knew why he did all that.

_Tajima likes me..._ Hanai thought. He leaned against the counter and stared up the ceiling.

_Maybe I should go talk to him...or will he just cry again...maybe he doesn't want to talk to me anymore._ Hanai's chest hurt a little when he thought the last thing.

He took a deep breath and began heading back to Tajima's room.

* * *

Hanai approached the door when he heard someone say:

"Tajima! Stop!" it was Abe.

Hanai stopped, his hand hovering above the door knob. He wanted to crack the door open and see what was going on inside, but didn't want to be caught spying.

"Abe...please..." Tajima said quietly.

Hanai leaned down and pressed his ear against the door to hear better.

A thump sounded and was followed by Abe asking, "Tajima, what happened?"

"...nothing happened..." he said between breaths.

"Then why were you crying? And why did you try to k-" Abe began but got interrupted.

"Hanai!" Tajima shouted.

Hanai jumped, thinking that Tajima was talking directly to him.

"...what about Hanai..?" Abe asked, sounding uninterested.

"He..." Tajima began but someone tapped Hanai's shoulder and he slowly looked up seeing Mihashi standing beside him. His eyes were red, like he just got done crying.

Hanai stood up and looked over at the pitcher standing a couple feet away from him now.

"Hey, whats up?"

"I-is Abe-kun f-fighting w-with Tajima-kun?" he stuttered, not making eye contact with him.

_His stuttering is going to make me hit one of these days... _"No, they aren't fighting they are just...uh...talking about some stuff," he glanced back at the door and heard hushed voices talking to each other inside. He wanted to listen again but he couldn't with Mihashi standing there. "Did you want to go in?" he asked, gesturing to the door.

Mihashi looked up quickly, shaking his head. "N-n-no! Abe-kun m-might be mad a-at me..."

Hanai looked at the pitcher up and down, he was shaking visibly. "Why would he be mad at you? Did you get something wrong on the homework?"

Mihashi shook his head again, "N-no I didn't, I-I just left a-at a b-bad time..."

"Why did you leave at a bad time?" Hanai asked, finally interested in something Mihashi said.

Mihashi turned red and began mumbling to himself.

_How does Abe put up with this guy..._Hanai was already flustered and wanting to talk to Tajima and he didn't want to deal with Mihashi.

"Stop mumbling!" he whispered loudly. The talking in the bed room stopped, and Hanai turned red as the door opened and Tajima stood there with a shirtless Abe behind him.

"M-Mihashi! This isn't what it looks like!" said Abe, trying to get past Tajima. But he was blocked by the shorter guys arm.

_Then what did you guys do if you yelled at him to stop then? _Hanai wanted to ask, but didn't dare to with the look Tajima was giving him.

"A-Abe-kun I w-wasn't thinking t-" Mihashi said before he got interrupted by Tajima.

"Hanai, what did you yell at Mihashi for?" he inquired, not moving his impending gaze from Hanai.

Hanai looked away, not wanting to meet Tajima's gaze, "I wasn't yelling at him."

"Then why did you raise your voice at him!?" He more demanded then asked.

"I didn't mean to, he was just stuttering trying to explain why he left at a bad time..." Hanai's voice trailed off when he saw Abe beginning to sway.

Mihashi began to turn red and collapsed to the floor.

Tajima walked out of the door frame and garbed Hanai's arm and started pulling him in the opposite direction.

"T-Tajima, what are you doing?"

Tajima looked back at him, his eyes wavering, "We should give them some room to talk..." he whispered and pulled Hanai down the hallway and into another room.

* * *

**I got sick while writing this XD.**

** There was more to it but it looked like it didn't save, so you guys might want to look out if this chapter re-updates just encase! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Rin**


	5. Chapter 4 - Mihashi

Chapter 4- Mihashi

_Abe glanced up and saw Mihashi looking him, his face bright red, his eyes filled with confusion. Abe started thinking over everything that just happened. What was that? Does he hate me now? Did he enjoy it? Does he want me to cont- he stopped himself before completing that last thought, of coarse Mihashi wouldn't want him to finish what he had just started, he probably hates me now, it was probably his first kiss too, first time ever in that situation, and I ruined it for him._

_The best thing to do right now would be to apologize right? Abe looked up and saw Mihashi standing, twirling his thumbs, not looking him. Abe felt guilty for what he had just done. "M-Mihashi, I'm s-so-" he started, but was interrupted._

_"B-bath-bathroom!" Mihashi said muttering it loudly and began walking quickly to the door._

_Of coarse, he hates me now and doesn't want to talk to me now. Figures. Abe crawled over to the futon and sat down in the middle of it. He sighed. I will just tell him that I wasn't aware of what I was doing and I'm sorry for it and that he just forget about it._

* * *

Mihashi quickly pushed the bedroom door open and let it shut quietly, leaving the confused Abe alone.

Mihashi made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, he slumped up against the door and slid down tell he was sitting on the floor.

_A-Abe-kun k-kissed me..._ he thought in wonder as he replayed what he just heard over in his head again. He rested his head against his arms that were now crossed on top of his legs. He felt his face turn red as the memory came to an end.

_Maybe I left at a bad time... _he began to think about what would of happened if he hadn't have left.

He imagined Abe over him still, his lips gently pressing against his, his hand still exploring underneath Mihashi's shirt, how they would of gazed into each other eyes, and how it would feel if Abe had- Mihashi shock his head vigorously, trying not to think about going that far. A smile broke across his face and tears began spilling out.

He raised his head and rested it on his arms, maybe Tajima could help him here. Tajima was always talking pleasure and other stuff. But, Tajima had also asked him if Hanai would like to do it with him, did that mean Tajima liked Hanai?

"It's you! It's you! Hanai, I like you! Ever sense we meet, I always ha-" Mihashi heard Tajima shout from the kitchen.

Mihashi had his answer now, but why was he worrying over Tajima again?

He shock his head again, _Because he is my friend..and he might be able to help me..figure out w-what to do n-next with Abe-kun..No, I should talk to Abe-kun first!_

With that resolution in mind, Mihashi stood up and turned to open that door when he heard someone run by sounding like they were crying. A couple seconds later, he heard a door slam shut. Mihashi hesitated on opening the door when he heard another person walk by, muttering to himself.

He tentatively pushed the door open and stepped out.

Mihashi looked down the hallway and saw Hanai crouching by the door with his ear pressed up against it.

_That must of been Tajima that ran by earlier._ He thought while he approached Hanai.

Mihashi stopped behind the Captain, trying to fire out how to get his attention when he jumped.

Mihashi took his chance and tapped Hanai's shoulder then quickly retracted his hand.

Hanai slowly turned around to face him, he stood up and gazed over at Mihashi, a slight color touching his face, "Hey, whats up?"

"I-is Abe-kun fighting w-wth Tajima-kun?" he asked, avoiding Hanai's eyes and looking at the wall beside him instead.

"No, they aren't righting they are just...uh...talking abut some stuff," his eyes looked back at the door quickly, almost as if he wanted to get back to eavesdropping on whatever they were talking about in there. "Did you want to go in?" he asked, gesturing with a nod of his head.

Mihashi looked back at him quickly, and shock his head, "N-n-no! Abe-kun m-might be mad a-at me..." _Because I left at a bad time.._

His resolution teetered a bit with that thought.

Hanai looked Mihashi up and down before asking, "Why would he be mad at you? Did you get something wrong on the homework?"

Mihashi shock his head again, "N-no I didin't," _I think I didn't get anything wrong on it... _"I-I just left a-at a b-bad time..." _Would Hanai understand if I_ told him this? Wondered Mihashi.

"Why did you leave at bad time?" he asked with more interest then before.

Mihashi felt his face turn red, he began to mumbling while trying to put his thoughts together.

Hanai didn't seem to like that he wasn't answering as quickly as he should of, "Stop mumbling!" he whispered loudly, but it sounded more like a shout to Mihashi.

The door flew open and Tajima stood there with shirtless Abe behind him, "M-Mihashi! This isn't what it looks like!" said Abe, trying to get past Tajima. But he was blocked by the shouter guys arm.

Mihashi felt himself get redder with embarrassment. "A-Abe-kun I w-wasn't thinking t-" he got interrupted by Tajima before he could finish.

"Hanai, what did you tell at Mihashi for?" he asked. Tajima stared at Hanai, waiting for an answer.

Hanai moved his head, trying to avoid Tajima's eyes, "I wasn't yelling at him."

"Then why did you raise your voice at him!?" Tajima more demanded then asked.

_W-why are they a-arguing over me?_ Mihashi thought.

"I didn't meant to, he was just stuttering trying to explain why he left at a bad time..." Hanai trailed off as Abe began to sway back and forth.

Tajima walked forward and grabbed Hanai's arm, dragging him down the hallway and into another room.

* * *

Mihashi looked over at Abe as he laid on his back on the floor.

"A-Abe-kun, I'm sorry!" Mihashi said to him as he tried to stand up.

A small smile broke on Abe's face, he raised an arm and covered his eyes with it, "What do you have to be sorry for? It's my fault for attacking you.." he trailed off, the smile vanishing from his face.

"But I liked it!" Mihashi said quickly as he sat down near Abe.

Abe removed his hand and looked up at his pitcher, "Did you?"

Mihashi nodded his.

"C-can we do it again?" Abe asked, a hint of red touching his face.

Mihashi nodded again, unable to find the words to express how he felt.

Abe picked him self up and sat across from Mihashi. He gently reached out a hand a touched his soft brown hair, they both moved slowly moved closer together and then there lips finally met.

~AbeMiha End.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ookiku Furikabutte.  
**

**A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update.**

**This chapter was suppose to be the AbeTaji one, but I decided to write Mihashi's first.**

**AbeTaji will be next, so don't worry XD !**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**~Rin**


End file.
